Plunged into Darkness
by Settiai
Summary: [WIP] When a freak accident robs Gusto of his sight, how with the artist cope without his ability to see things of beauty? [Gusto x Sunni]


Title: Plunged Into Darkness  
  
Author: Settiai 

  
Disclaimer: "Gummi Bears" and other related characters are all properties of Disney, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

  
Rating: PG

Explanation: I'll warn you now, I haven't seen Gummi Bears in at least a year. If you find anything that I've forgotten in that time, please let me know. I want to try and make this story as much like the show as I can - and I'll need your feedback to do that.

  
Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are **always** appreciated.

  
E-mail: settiai@teenmag.com

**********

Augustus "Gusto" Gummi stared in front of him, his hands holding a paintbrush just inches away from the canvas. His face was twisted into a concentrated expression, and his eyes were flickering from the slowly sinking sun to his almost completed painting. "Just a few more strokes," he muttered quietly, his mind fixed on his work.

Slowly, almost ceremoniously, he put his brush to the canvas. And then, just as he carefully started to put the finishing touches on it, a familiar-looking bird came swooping past him - lecturing him very loudly. "You promised Sunni that you'd come and eat with them at Gummi Glen tonight! If you don't hurry up, you'll gonna be late! And you..."

While Arte Deco talked on and on, the small, blue Gummi Bear slowly blocked him out. He was staring at his painting - or more precisely, the large streak of blue paint that was going right through the middle of it. "Arte! You just made me ruin a masterpiece!"

The tropical bird stopped talking for a moment and look at the picture of the sunset. He cocked his head in several directions before flapping his wings and moving away from it's artist. "I think that it's better than way.  
The bird was forced to move again as a paintbrush came flying at him. Arte Deco squawked at the brush flew past him by only a few inches - and hit the wall with a crunch. He flew over to where the brush was now laying on the floor and looked at it for a moment before flapping his wings and flying a little closer to where Gusto was standing.

Arte perched himself near where the artist was and rustled his feathers just a little. "Great job! You just broke another paintbrush!"

At that, Gusto let out a strangled cry before collapsing into the chair he had sitting nearby. After a moment or two, Arte Deco slowly flapped his wings and flew over to perch on his friend's shoulder. As soon as he landed though, Gusto shrugged him off and stood up. "I guess that I better go and see if I have any more spare brushes."

As he started for a small, almost unnoticeable opening near the back of his home. Behind the opening was a rather steep stone ramp, which led even farther behind the waterfall that he lived over. Before he could start down it, however, he was stopped once again by Arte. "You're supposed to eat at Gummi Glen!"  
Gusto let out a loud sigh and gave him a look. "Come on, Arte - you know that this storage area floods a lot. Just let me go get a few things out from here while I can, and then I'll hurry over to the Glen. Okay?"

The blue Gummi Bear didn't even wait for an answer before he grabbed an unlit torch that was hanging near the entrance. Carefully he lit the torch and then started down the stone path. Arte Deco slowly flew over so that he could see down the tunnel. "If it floods, why don't you store your stuff somewhere else."

Gusto turned back to him with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, there is a small cave nearby that's a lot drier than down there. I could bring all of my stuff up and then carry it over to that cave. Then I could paint a little on the walls there to make it seem..."

There was a light shining in the Gummi's face that usually meant he was having an inspiration. And that meant he was about to forget about anything but his new project. "You promised Sunni that you'd eat with them at the Glen!"

At those words, Gusto quickly shook his head to put any more art ideas out of his mind. "Okay, okay... I'll just bring up a couple of brushes tonight, and then I'll wait until tomorrow to start moving my supplies."

**********

Sunni Gummi looked around at the impatient faces on the others gathered around the table in Gummi Glen. She let out a quiet sigh and looked away. "He'll be here, I know that he will. He **promised **me that he would. He wouldn't break a promise."

Grammi gave the young girl a sympathetic look. "I'm sure that he meant to come when he made that promise, Sunni, but the truth is..."

"The truth is, that bear gets so involved in his 'art' that he forgets about everything else - including promises!" Gruffi finished for her - his dislike for Gusto's artistic nature showing.

Both Grammi and Sunni shot him a look after he said that, but he pretended not to notice. "We've been waiting long enough. If he was going to show up, he would have by now. I say that we go on and eat before the food becomes **completely **inedible."

Grammi's eyes widened in anger, and she quickly stood up from where she was sitting. Zummi, Tummi, Cubbi, and Sunni looked at each other for just a moment before quietly slipping down under the table just a little bit. "And what exactly do you mean by completely inedible, Gruffi Gummi!" 

**********

Gusto let out an annoyed sigh as he kneeled down and grabbed several paintbrushes. It had taken him forever to find them, and he knew that he was probably already late for his dinner at Gummi Glen. "I just hope Sunni doesn't think I broke my promise to her."

Quickly he pulled himself to his feet and started for the path that led to his home. Before he reached it, however, he heard a low rumbling sound coming from behind him. With a curious look on his face, he slowly turned around and took a few steps back towards where he had just been. "What is that?"

The rumbling sound slowly got louder and louder, and it no longer sounded like it was coming from behind him. In fact, it sounded like it was all around him. Gusto looked around him, a worried look on his face. Suddenly, a few small chunks of rock fell from the ceiling. Within moments, he had shoved the torch up over his head. From it's light, he could see the small cracks that were quickly appearing in the ceiling of the cave. "Okay, this is really **not **good."

**********

Sunni slowly took another bite of her food, trying her best to keep from gagging. Grammi and Gruffi were still glaring at each other, neither of them even eating. Which, now that she thought about it, might actually be a good thing. 

Quietly, she set her fork down and looked around the table. Tummi was shoveling food in his mouth, acting like it was a first-class delicacy from Dunwyn. Cubbi, she noticed with a grin, was quietly slipping his food onto Tummi's plate a little at a time.

Slowly, she let her gaze move onto Zummi. He was trying to eat a little of Grammi's food, but after a couple of bites he slowly put his fork down as well. They caught each other's eye and grinned.

Very carefully, she slipped her plate of food to Tummi. He grinned at her and quickly scooped it onto his own plate. As soon the food was on his plate, she carefully slipped her plate back in front of her. 

With a slightly nervous look on her face, Sunni stole a look at Grammi. She was still glaring at Gruffi and hadn't noticed a thing. The yellow Gummi slowly let out a silent sigh of relief. Then, very quietly, she cleared her throat. "Um, Grammi... I'm tired - may I be excused?"  
Grammi took her eyes off of Gruffi for a moment and looked at Sunni's empty plate. Then she gently smiled at the girl before looking back at Gruffi. "Of course you can be excused. Good night, Sunni."

Sunni quickly stood up from the table and hurried out the door. As she walked out the door, she heard Grammi raise her voice just a little louder than earlier. "Did you see that, Gruffi Gummi? At least **someone **appreciates my cooking."

The girl smiled just a little when she heard Gruffi's reply. It sure sounded like they would be at it for a while. "She doesn't appreciate your cooking. The reason that she asked to be excused is probably because she has to be sick."

The sound of something breaking suddenly sounded in the room, and Sunni quickly hurried on away from the rest of the Gummi's. Instead of heading towards her room though, she was heading towards the nearest exit. "I know that he wouldn't have broken his promise unless something happened. I just know it."

**********

Gusto looked up at the cracking ceiling with a worried look on his face. Without saying a word, he quickly hurried towards the path. A crash from behind him let him know that another chunk of rock had fallen. "Shoot! Arte was right - I should have moved my stuff the first time it flooded!"

Gusto had almost reached the tunnel when he felt something hard - and sharp - hit him in the head. He let out a pained moan and started to sink down to his knees. He caught himself though and tried to force his legs to move. He was having trouble concentrating though. His head felt light, and he couldn't help but stumbling just a little.

A large piece of rock crashed down beside him, and he started. His eyes widened as he realized just how much danger he was in. Forcing his legs to move, he practically dived into the tunnel that led back up to his home. Before he reached it though, he felt something else hard hit his skull.

There was a blinding pain in his head, and he sank down to the ground of the tunnel. He felt something warm and wet trickling down his head, and he knew - somehow - that it was blood. As his mind slowly faded into darkness, one thought crept into his mind. He was going to break his promise.

To be continued...


End file.
